


A Redneck and His Monkey

by Lokis_LunaInsanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Merle and Daryl kinda, AU universe sorta, Confessions of a girl with issues, Curvy girls are badass, F/M, Flashbacks from the past made up, Interracial love, Lots of dirty words, Love against all odds, Merle finds a bit of sunshine, Merle gets some chocolate in his diet, One-Shot, Original Female Character of Color, Racisal Slurs used [Don't be alarmed], Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_LunaInsanity/pseuds/Lokis_LunaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has been hurtin for a long time. Struggling between grief and fighting off her own demons she finds out her reason for her grief is alive and well. Well almost all of him. Merle Dixon is back in her life and she had no intention of letting him slip through her fingers again. Not this time, not with only short time allowed to them. Gwen would get what she wanted, it was now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Redneck and His Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> * I do not own any of the TWD characters except my own OC. I claim no rights to any other characters.  
> *I also do NOT support racism in any way, but his character calls for it.  
> * Tolerance is a huge deal with me and Merle finding some peace with someone he would never usually find it with makes me heart happy. Also its kinda like a fantasy of my own. I never really liked Merle except for the simple fact that I had a crush on his spirit and also because he proved that not all men like him are bad, they always have a piece of them inside that can be healed, no matter how tiny it is. I do not support stereotypes usually but his character is the typical 'Redneck' I use this loosely because being from the south I know these stereotypes to be untrue to a degree. I really hope you enjoy it and I hope that Merle isn't too off character, but I made it work to the best of my ability. :] Also I apologize if there are any left over grammar errors etc... I am still a horrible editor of my own work or otherwise. I hope you enjoy it, Feedback and Kudos are always appreciated! Thank you guys!

Merle Dixon, standing in the cell block alongside her newly found friends of a few months. Gwen never thought she’d see him again. Daryl his younger brother hadn’t recognized her at first either until she called out to him. The first time they met was on the farm, she’d be covered in walker guts for two days by the time they found her. Dehydrated and wounded. A walker had caused her to sprain her ankle somethin’ awful. They helped her despite Shane, one of the original members she met at the time; disapproval. Rick, the leader on helped her because Daryl vouched for her. Even though she knew he was raised purely as the stereotypical redneck, he had always been decent to her. Her step-father however treated her downright poorly then. The argument over whether to keep him here was louder than usual. Glenn and Maggie looked dead set against it, but to keep Daryl, Rick and the others were obviously going to come to terms with it, also they needed the muscle. Which by the look of things he lacked none of those. His hand missing but he proved to be a survivor and that is what this group needed.

I being the only one to be indifferent earned me a few looks of concern but nothing to serious. They knew I had met the brothers but we weren’t close. Just a  classmate and a next door neighbor or as Merle called them, specifically her and her mother, the blacks next door. I remembered his stare of indifference when he first saw me. At the time I was probably in my late teens. Almost done with high school, despite my mother’s bad choices, I managed to bring home grades ranging from A’s and B’s and occasionally a point away from a C, I somehow managed to bring home those grades and my mother always told me it was my ticket to my freedom. We were homeless at the time and my step-father, Frances had seen my mother and I in a bar, my mother had gotten lucky and go a job as a server. By then we lived in the car. After a few weeks of him courting my mother, we were moving in. He seemed to be sweet and even spoke polite to me, but he always startled me. His eyes always wondered my way when he didn’t think I was watching. He eyed my figure whenever he could. I was an early bloomer when it came to womanly shape. My mother said it came from my African ancestors and my long limbs from my Native American heritage. She appreciated my love of art and history and culture but in the situation we were in, she couldn’t spare much time for me. Between work and Frances, I mattered but not enough to pay close enough attention.  
  
Daryl and Merle were my step-fathers neighbors and their father was a friend of his. They hung out and got drunk, one day he came home plastered and as usual I set out a dinner tray for him and another beer. I kept my distance because I knew it was only a matter of time for him to lash out at me. Tonight didn’t strike me as different but as soon as he sat down he had my wrist in his hands and pulled me to him. I yelped and struggled; pinned under his heavy body made me scream. The tears came soon after; the penetration had been painful and brief. Thank god for his drunken state, otherwise I would have never made it across the road. My fingernails had a bit of skin from his hand in them, my hair a mess and tears running from my cheeks. Daryl had been the first to see me. I was in the woods by that time, huddled next to a tree and crying my eyes out. My panties soaked in blood and juices. “What the fuck happen to ya?” Daryl had that crossbow he always carried when he hunted this time, his eyes narrowed when he noticed my clothes, my shirt was ripped from Frances and his grip on my panties made them even baggier, I was a bigger girl all my life and my stomach hid my bloodied panties for now, but he knew what was wrong from the look in my eyes. He stopped talking and pulled me up and led my sobbing ass all the way home. I hadn’t realized where I was until after a mug of hot coffee was shoved into my hands.

I glanced up to see Daryl sitting across from my, his eyes on me, narrowed like before but not just at me, but at my body. I covered my crotch with a hand and stifled a sob. “Thank you,” I said through softer tears, my voice hoarse from the screaming. “Did he manage?” Daryl’s low voice said to me, his eyes locked onto mine. I looked down , a few more tears managed to fall down my cheeks, nodding slowly, my grip on the cup slipping a bit, before I caught it with small gasp. Pulling it to my mouth I sipped it. Creamy and sweet and hot went down my throat, the feeling was intense and blissful all at once. I missed coffee, my step-father; that sick prick never let me use any of his and wouldn’t share. My mother managed to bring me a cup maybe once a month but usually not as sweet or as creamy. My eyes reached his again, he was slowly putting his crossbow down, and then a slamming back door was heard. “DARYL! GOD DAMN IT, YOU-“Came a gruff and loud yell. Merle’s voice floated to us loudly. I jumped at the stare he was giving us both. His eyes shot from me to Daryl, looking at me his eyes softened, but only for a moment. “What the fuck is the monkey doin on our couch, Daryl-“He stopped short until he noticed the mug in my hand and his hand shot out and a knife flew at the window near my head, making me scream and drop the mug, the coffee spilling on the carpet, my hands flew to my face as fresh tears streaked down my face.

Then I heard it, a muffled male scream. I was too afraid to open my hands to look, but then I felt a pair of hands grab mine and pull me away from the couch. The mess of coffee was forgotten for a moment. I looked finally at Merle holding my hands, “You seem alright, now stay put girl, move an inch and I’ll do worse than our dear Frances would.” I felt my head nod on its own, my eyes watered again. He released my wrists and ran out the door with Daryl in tow. I stood there for what seemed forever, until the two came back. Daryl sighed; his face was dirty as was the rest of him. He had mud and red droplets covered his cheek. “Come her’” He said softly to me, scared of what would happen if I didn’t, I wobbled over to him, my legs ached, as did my whole body. My eyes still puffy from the tears blinked up at him.  He offered his hand to me, taking it I let him lead. We were outside again, the breeze was apparent. The storm we had heard about was coming, after walking for a while we reached a cabin off trail. The lights were on and covered in dirt emerged Merle, from the front door, his eyes locked on our hands together for a second before they landed on his younger brother. His eyes hard, Daryl nodded and let go of my hand, looking back at me he nodded once, his eyes solemn but I felt like he told me it was okay and off he went into the cabin, leaving me with a towering older brother who seemed angrier than before but then again when was Merle not angry.  
  
The flash back made tears well into my eyes. The group had settled on letting him stay, without a word everyone went back to their chores. Daryl looked back at me on his way upstairs to his perch and nodded. I gave him a thumbs up. He knew I wouldn’t agree completely but he also knew about my secret. I knew our time was short on earth now, even worse now that the so called Governor was coming after us. No mercy intended Rick and the group and I decided to make a stand. Merle was set off into a cell of his own, thankfully two or more before hers but distance didn’t help my growing need. I thought Merle to be dead, just like Daryl. Learning that the two earlier saved Rick and came back, together made my heart soar, my eyes almost watered when the two came in. I knew what kind of prick his brother had become, but he was barely any different. After seeing what he did to Glenn I was sure of it, the same ole Merle, minus a hand. I waited for half the day before I made my way to his cell. Everyone was getting into bed and I knew if I didn’t do this now, I would never do it. Lightly I knocked on the door. His eyes didn’t meet mine before his grave like voice floated to my ears. “What’cha want girl? Its late an I ain’t in the mood for talkin much.” I felt my heart speed up at the sound of his voice. His hands were behind hand behind his head, the other on his chest. His muscles corded caught my gaze before his face turned to me. I gasped a bit at his sudden movement. He locked eyes with me before his eyes narrowed. Sitting up he looked at me. I knew he was working things out, Merle was plenty of things, but not stupid. “Gwen. Is that you monkey?” I grinned, tears threatening to end my resolve. “Ole Redneck Merle.” I said affectionately, his face contorted into a similar grin. “I haven’t seen you in year’s girl. How’d you end up here?” Shaking my head I plopped down next to his sitting form. “I just did Merle. Thanks to you and your brother I was prepared to live a similar life to this. That isn’t what I came to talk about though…” I said, my eyes fluttered closed and memories came flooding back.  
  
There I was with Merle, glaring down at me, then surprisingly a hand came to my cheek and wiped away a tear. “Stop that shit, it won’t make anything better girl. Lookie here, my brother and I are movin in here and honestly we ain’t very good with cookin and shit, but now that we took care of your problem…we got business to settle.” I shook like a leaf when he mentioned business; I heard an undertone I didn’t like too much. “Don’t go comparing me to that fat pig Frances; I don’t want your goodies, Monkey. I need you to cook and clean up the joint and maybe hunt a little, can you do that?” My eyes widened at the racially charged name, but let it go because obviously by the size of that blood spatter on his shirt it told me my problems were solved, at least for now. “I-I don’t know what t-“His finger silenced me. His eyes stared bullets into my skull. “You are gon do what we tell you girl and you’ll make it. Got me?” I would miss my mother, but it was obvious he wasn’t gonna let me go if I didn’t agree. “I understand- but Merle…my mother, what do I do about her?” Merle smirked; “Your mama knows about it now, Daryl and I filled her in, she’s gon say what I told her to and she should be alright, but you gotta listen and pay attention to what I tell ya and Daryl will teach you the ropes, okay Monkey?”

Without thinking my hand lashed out and slapped him. I gasped and put my hands up, expecting a hit, except it never came.  Slowly I opened my eyes to see a Merle with a grin on his lips, “You’re a feisty one Monkey, I like that…but if you ever slap me like that again, I’ll do to you what I did to Ole Frances and much, much more.” He punctuated those words with the gaze he gave my chest and a hand on my hip, pulling me into him. “I don’t know what it is Monkey, but you’ve got me all hot and bothered now…maybe you shou-“ A door slamming made him stop, Daryl walked up to the two, “Merle…don’t.” He grabbed his brother’s hand from my hip. I had my eyes screwed shut now in fear; a tear escaping my eyes and falling onto my exposed flesh, leaving a trail. “Fine, but listen here Monkey. Hit me again, and I won’t be so nice next time.” He released me and walked off into the cabin, leaving me with Daryl. We spent the next few months hunting, and living off the land. They had a well near the cabin and we made due with the candles and wood stove until we installed a generator, using the spare money I had stashed at home we managed to make it a full year or so before Merle split. He left me and Daryl alone for almost another two years before I had to return home. Living out the rest of my life as if I was a missing child was easier than I thought, Finishing school wasn’t hard either. I was still as smart as ever. Daryl- I never knew what Daryl did to get by, but he moved back into the trailer next door. Soon after we both graduated, (I talked him into comin back with me) he and I were going to go our separate ways until Merle probably high as hell shows up and bursts back into Daryl’s life. He made our growing friendship to derail and turn ugly. His brother had convinced him I was still a ‘Monkey’ and should still be treated like one. He said to him and I that we were never meant to mix and would never ever do so. Little to his dumb ass knowledge I had already mixed, but not with Daryl. Not with his younger brother, but for him and his sorry, borderline racist ass.  I left It be, I was off to college and Daryl…he was staying here to be with his brother and I never held it against him. Blood is blood and I accepted it and moved on. That is until the whole world went to shit. After losing my mama to drugs a few months before I was used to fending on my own and livin with the Dixon brothers had taught me that. I managed to get roped into the farm and never left, Daryl was there to my surprise. He acknowledged me and we even talked a bit here and there. He explained to me what happened to his brother and I cried silent tears that night. I wanted to confess to him and he was dead, or so we thought. We both were so excited to know that was alive, feeling a bit murderous towards T-dog for leaving him, but after hearing how he treated him, I knew the reasons…but still wanted to punch him senseless for dropping that damn key.

 

We made it back and found nothing but his hand. Daryl couldn’t accept it and I didn’t want to either but after all the cruel ends we were meeting, I tried too. I knew I would never see him again, until now. Merle looked perplexed by my sitting but I ignored it. “Merle….I-I missed you.” My words blunt but true seemed to barely graze him, if I hadn’t been looking so hard at his face, I would have missed the twitch of his lips. “Mon-‘He sighed and put a hand to his head. “ Gwen, right?” I nodded waiting for him to continue. “The hell you doin missin my ass for?” His accent played in my ears like some of the most prominent composers. So sweet and gruff against my beaten ear drums, hearing him speak made this moment all the more precious and real too me. He looked so much the same, but beaten down by the world and how it was and he looked genuinely tired. “ Merle…you have to know…I didn’t get to tell you back in the day but- I care for you…much more than I had ever intended and if I am going to die, I am damn sure gonna do it without any regrets.” My voice shook with the grief I felt before I knew he was alive and the conviction of my now twenty four years of life. “All those years ago, you left us. You left me and Daryl alone…I thought of your outburst often, you told me, we don’t mix…and your wrong. We did, I saw the looks you gave me, lust or not you felt something between us. I won’t ever push you to believe what you don’t, but I am proof that you aren’t this cynical bastard you want everyone to think you are.” I put a hand to his cheek trailing it to the scar that was visible under his beater.

He didn’t retreat from my touch like he used to when I would touch him. The first time I saw his naked chest I gasped only to get a glare from him. I put a hand to the freshest one, asking innocently if it hurt and earned loud slur thrown at me. I begged him for days to tell me what happened to him, I had the jist from Daryl later but I always wanted to comfort them. Daryl wouldn't hear of it but I did anyway. He always called me racial slurs when he felt we were getting to close and I knew that was what was wrong but when he showed up that day yellin at me and Daryl about our race and the difference I believed him, but I knew something was wrong. He never spoke to me but once before I left for college and that was to give me a backhanded compliment and told me to take my Monkey ass on outta here. Grinning I remembered the remark and he noticed it. His eyes locked on mine again, his hand found mine. He pulled it gently from him. “I can’t…I can’t do this Monkey. Not now…I just can’t, you and Daryl…and he’s my blood.” My body went cold and rigid, my face constricted into a grimace. “You mean to tell me….you think- you think me and your brother…oh my god...Merle. No- no. We were never- like that with one another.” Merle glared at me then, his expression hard. “Your’a bad liar girl. I’m not dumb I know what I saw that day at the creek, you an him laughing and playin in that damn water, grabbing one another and then goin under water together, do I look fuckin dumb to you.” I slapped him, harder than the last time. His eyes sparked in recognition again, “Member that thing I tol’ja about slappin me?” My face stared into his, my nostrils flared in indignation. “I do not and will no-“I gasped, his hands grabbed ahold of my neck pushing my lips to his. They were soft, warm and inviting. His hand found released my neck and traveled to my curly mass of hair. Pulling it he broke the kiss, earning a sharp gasp and moan. My face pointing towards the ceiling, his lips kissing and nipping my neck, making soft bite marks at my collarbones. “You are sweet for a Monkey…Gwen.” I liked when he said my name, his hand was gentle when it tugged on my hair again, this time to look at him again. His eyes burning with something, primal, lust even and something more it seemed. Our body’s closed in on one another as he laid me down on his cot. The soft warmth of his lips on mine again made my head spin. I’ve been dreaming of something like this for years now and right now, it was coming true.  A groan erupted from his throat when I pressed my hips into his, his erection firm and ready for me. He hissed into my ear. “What are you doin to me girl?” His voice low and heated, kisses pressed onto my shoulders made me hot. I put a hand to his chest, on the scar again, his body jumped a bit but relaxed this time. Small tears were forming from his acceptance of my touch, finally. I didn't want to ruin this moment, it seemed to fragile. Pulling the tears in I let his needy groans and voice drive me insane with need. “Merle…I’ve waited for years I don’t want to-“He shushed me and placed his hands on my shorts and unbuttoned them and practically ripped them from my legs. My panties were torn from my body in seconds. My top was shoved from my body quickly. Then I realized I was naked and he wasn’t. “Merle…skin- now” I panted. He sat up a stripped, slowly at first but then his boxers were off in an instant. His large cock sprung up, I gasped, I had never had another man after that day with Frances and I knew it was going to hurt but neither of us cared now. “Fuck me Merle Dixon, just like I always wanted.” Merle groaned at my request. “You got a dirty lil mouth huh?” He pushed a finger inside me, my back arched into his fingers. He went slowly torturing my body. My breasts were under his mouth now, his tongue flicking between both large nipples.  
  
My body was toned now, I had extra meat back then but some of it stuck around. I felt sexy now, but that didn’t stop the blush that crept up to my face when he looked at me while my nipple was in his mouth. I almost came then when he shoved another finger in stroking me harder this time. He smirked and pulled his fingers away before he lifted my legs and positioned himself above me. “Ooh, Merle- please; don’t stop.” I pleaded with him, my hands found his face, he looked me right in the eyes and thrust into me, all of him filled me, deep and hard. I bit my lip to stop the cry from coming out. He smirked and pulled out almost entirely and slammed back into me again, making my moans escape. His lips found mine again, our mouths opened in unison finding a sweet chorus together. The sounds of skin meeting skin sounded around the cell. Thankfully everyone was asleep and no one but Glenn who was in the tower with Maggie was awake. The world melted away when he put my legs on his shoulders and pushed into me harder and deeper, I pulled a pillow to my face and moaned loudly into it, gasping for air doing so. His hold on my ankle was tight. His breathe seemed to come out in harder puffs now. He was close and I wanted him to climax with me. He noticed the pillow had been moved and my eyes were on him again. Both panting and ready, he put my legs down, letting me wrap them around his waist tightly. His lips sought mine again, my hands running along his muscled chest and arms, then with two more hard thrusts he spilled into me, our moans drowned out by our lips being pressed together. My body felt weightless for that moment, the sparks in my eyes made me dizzy. He rolled over, still inside me holding onto my sweaty form. “Bet Daryl never got to do this, huh?” He said in a tired voice. “No- he never did or will. I always wanted you…you racist asshole.” I chuckled into his chest.  His grin could be felt on my forehead. A chuckled escaped him too. “I didn’t know you liked me Monkey…if I had, maybe I wouldn’ve left you… and my sorry ass brother.” He placed a soft kiss onto my forehead, nudging his chin I looked into his eyes again. Those beautiful piercing blue eyes stared into mine. “I might be a racist asshole, but this asshole…well hell I-“Putting a finger to his lips. “I know Merle…I know.” Kissing him gently before he pulled me against his chest, soon after I heard a soft whisper, “I love you Monkey.” Tears sprung up into my eyes, “I love you too, Redneck”


End file.
